The Cullens and the Wii
by CrazedTwilighter
Summary: The Cullen kids and Bella are making Miis on their Wii...and Emmett has the remote.


Hey Guys

**Hey Guys! It seems like forever since I posted anything, and I missed it (who needs homework anyway…), so forgive me if I'm a little rusty.**

**So even thought there are probably a bunch of fanfics like this, I'm putting it up anyway :P**

**This story was co-authored by ****LogolepticDaemon**

**Ah, how I love Emmett…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters (unfortunately.) I personally would love to own Edward… but they all belong to the magnificent Stephenie Meyer. I also don't hold any rights to the Nintendo Wii**

**Reviews are appreciated, please be honest. :)**

**Much Love**

**Xoxoxox**

**Story Name: The Cullens and the Wii**

**Background: The Cullen kids and Bella are making their Wii characters on their new Wii…and Emmett has the remote**

BPOV

Edward and I walked over to the couch to see what all the commotion was about. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were so absorbed by the TV they didn't look up when Edward and I sat on the couch next to Emmett.

"Oooh! We can make cute little virtual people that look like us!" Emmett squealed (yes, squealed, it was very disturbing.)

"They're called Miis," Jasper explained.

"I like cute-little-virtual-people better," Emmett said. "Who should we make first?"

"Definitely Eddy," answered Rosalie, who seemed giddy with the potential of humiliating Edward.

Edward groaned as Emmett selected 'Add Mii.'

"Ok, that head shape, yes, that skin tone," Emmett mumbled. "Hmmmm, what hair shade?" He seemed to think about this for a moment, looked at Edward, then got up, took Edward by the hair, and dragged him to the TV. "What do you guys think?" he asked the rest of us as Edward squirmed and growled loudly under Emmett's solid hold. My poor fiancée.

"Hmm, I don't know, let me see the first one again," Alice said.

"Oh definitely the first one," Jasper said, seemingly oblivious to Edward's irritation.

"Alright, now that that's settled," he released Edward, who must have threw a punch because Emmett stumbled back, dazed then picked the remote back up. Edward was on the couch next to me in a second, glaring at the back of Emmett's head.

"Now, eyes, at least that's easy. The yellow brown color. Hmm, now which eye shape? We have the normal ones, though they seem a little to boring for Eddy"-he flashed Edward a smirk-"Aha! These sparkly ones ought to do nicely."

"Sparkly? Why? Why can't I have normal eyes?" Edward asked then I heard a growl from his chest, as he must have heard Emmett's reasoning in his head.

Emmett clarified for all of us without Edward's power. "Sparkly, because they're the mark of a pretty boy, and that's what our Edward is," he said in a tone fit for small children. "But fine, Edward, Mr. No Fun, you can have normal eyes. Now mouths."

"Oh! That arrogant smirk is soooo you!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"I am not arrogant…and I don't smirk!" Edward defended.

"Edward, you're getting a little whiney," Jasper warned. This comment caused the cutest pout I have ever seen from Edward.

"What about the trademark eye circles?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, thanks Bella," Emmett said with a gleam in his eyes. "We can fix that here, purple/brown eye shadow," Edward snorted. "How can you be so cocky, you're wearing make-up!"

"Well, the only good thing about your plan is that if my Mii has to wear make-up so does yours," Edward answered with a smirk.

Emmett's grin fell to a look of confusion and then irritation. "But-" he started to say, but Edward cut him off.

"No, your circles aren't any lighter than mine," Edward said, answering his thought.

Emmett pouted for a moment and then continued on the hopeless effort to make this Mii anywhere close to Edward's beautiful likeness.

"Okay, almost done," Emmett adjusted the height and body type then paused. "What color should Edward's shirt be?"

"Pink?" Rosalie suggested innocently, earning a dark look from Edward.

"I know! Black, because he was all sad and emo before Bella came along," Jasper added. I blushed.

Edward mumbled something like "was not" in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry Edward, but I know your emotions better than you do," Jasper defended.

"Okay, black, woot! Eddy done!" Emmett grinned and then seemed to lose interest until he said "Who shall be my next victim?" in an evil voice, and added an evil laugh for good measure. "I know; Bella!"

**Okay, I know they're all a little OOC (ya, just a little…) but I'm having fun (hehe)**

**Stay tuned for more crazy Wii adventures from you local insane fanfic author, AKA CrazedTwilighter**

**Much love to all my amazingly fantastical readers!**

**-CrazedTwilighter**

**P.S. Review Please!**


End file.
